The present invention relates to a collapsible book stand, and more particularly to a book stand which is adjustable to support various size books at various reading angles and can be collapsed into a compact package.
Frequently in studying, a student or reader props his books in an open position against objects and holds it in such open position by placing another object thereagainst. However, oftentimes when it is desired to follow the text in a book while taking notes, it is not convenient or practical to prop a book up at the desired reading angle.
The book stand constructed in accordance with the present invention overcomes this problem in that it can be readily carried by the student or user in the folded condition which is substantially the size of an average text book. When it is desired to use the book stand it is merely unfolded so as to support the book at the desired reading angle.
The collapsible book stand constructed in accordance with the present invention includes a base member having a front and a pair of spaced rearwardly extending side members. Elongated slots are provided in the rearwardly extending side members. Extending upwardly from the base member is a book rest.
Elongated slots are carried on flanges provided on the book rest. A flexible bracket is releasably connected between the elongated slots provided on the book rest and the elongated slots provided in the horizontally extending sides of the base member. The flexible bracket can be adjusted so as to vary its length and angular shape in order to support the book rest at a desired reading angle while permitting the stand to be collapsed into a compact package when not in use.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a book stand that can be readily collapsed into a compact package.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a book stand that can be opened up so as to support various size books at various reading angles.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive and simple book stand that can be readily carried and transported by a user.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reference to the following specification, attendant claims and drawing.